


Secret Desire -Fanart

by CrowSizna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Lingerie, Long Hair, M/M, Piercing, it's only sanji for now but i'll add more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: It's just sanji in lingerie. Only fanart!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking if i should create a new work for this or just post it in another, but since i want to draw more for this i decided to create a new work for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> colored version


End file.
